In the hunting of deer and other large game it is common practice for the hunter to employ a tree stand or other elevated structure to provide a wide field of view for approaching game. Some of the tree stands are simple and inexpensive, employing only some wooden planks, while others are constructed of metal or metal and wood combinations, and can be elaborate and expensive. Many of the tree stands are uncomfortable to the occupant when utilized for extended periods. Some commercially available trees stands, and some custom made stands, are constructed of metal parts that are heavy and difficult to transport to the site of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination back pack and tree stand chair that is comfortable to occupy, relatively lightweight in construction, and relatively simple to transport to the site of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination back pack and tree stand that is relatively simple in construction and provides a comfortable seat for the occupant hunter at the site of use.
An additional object of the present invention is a lightweight, inexpensive, combination back pack and seat for a sportsman.
Another object of the present invention is a back pack and portable chair for use alone or with a hunter's tree stand.